A Rough Night
by animechild19
Summary: With one suffering from back pain and the other with a migraine, what do you do? Well, a little TLC and some bonding helps.


**I apologizes for not updating or posting. I have a job and I work the graveyard (nightshift), so my time on my computer is limited.**

* * *

Night had fallen and two men were lying in a hotel room. The younger, blonde traveling companion had already gone to sleep. Not that the older one mind. The silence was welcomed. His companion can be a little bit of a loud mouth. But, that was something Sasuke was used too. The teen had been like that since he was a child. So, he had a few years to adjust. Sasuke looked at the other bed and only saw blonde hair poking out. The rest of the other was under the blankets. The raven never understood why the blonde slept with the blanket covering his head. Was it a way of comfort? Safety? Normally Sasuke didn't care but, he found himself wondering why Boruto did it.

A sigh left Sasuke's nostrils as he turned in the opposite direction of the other. He was trying to fall asleep, but that was evading him. The Uchiha had a bit of back pain. So, the best he could do was lay there. He would groan or make some sort discomfort like noise, but he didn't want to wake Boruto up. Sasuke stared at the wall he now faced. He was now mentally kicking himself for not checking if he had any kind of back pain reliever. But, the adult also didn't know when he would experience back pain. It was an unfortunate time that he had back pain now.

A groan broke the silence and the soft sound of fabric moving catch the Uchiha's attention. Turning his head, Sasuke looked at the other bed. Boruto had lifted himself into a sitting position. He was covering his face with his hand. The Uchiha knew that Boruto wasn't feeling well, by how he was sitting. Sasuke turned to face the other and used a soft voice.

"Migraine?"

Sasuke watched as Boruto nodded. He knew that the blonde's headaches can be so severe that he doesn't sleep for a day or two. The Uchiha lifted the blankets off of himself and he sat up. He grabbed his bag and turn it sideways. There was a small zipped pocket on the on the right side that he kept a small bottle of Excedrin Migraine in. Sasuke unzipped the pocket and took the bottle out. The male then tossed the mini white bottle onto Boruto's bed. He set his bag down and stood. His back was still hurting, but he ignored it. Boruto was his concern at the moment.

"Can you get me some water?"

Boruto's voice was low. He was hurting and the pain was like having a hammer beating into his skull. He heard the other mutter, but didn't catch what he said. But, with the other's actions, he didn't need to know. He watch the other move by, grab a cup and behind a wall that had the sink. As his sensei fetched him water, Boruto opened the bottle and shook it. Two white pills were shaken out of the bottle and onto the bed. Boruto closed the bottle and set it on the small desk between the beds. He looked up to find the older male holding the cup filled with water. A small smile spread across his lips as he took the cup that's offered to him. He sipped some of the tasteless liquid and popped the meds into his mouth. He swallowed and sighed. Even if the migraine doesn't go away fully, at least it would be dulled. Boruto finished what was left in the cup and set it next to the bottle.

"Thanks."

The word was mumbled, but Sasuke could hear it. He nodded. Honestly, he wanted the other to sleep. He's tired as well. An onyx eye watched the blonde slip under the covers and rest his head on the pillow. The teen's blue eyes were covered by his eyelids. Sasuke can tell that boruto was very tired. The adult sat on the bed he occupied for the night. He watched as the Uzumaki's breathing evened out, signaling that the teen had fallen asleep. Sasuke lay on his bed and a yawn pulled out of his mouth. Though his back was still hurting, he'll try to sleep.

Three hours. It has been three hours since Boruto had taken meds for his headache. Three hours of the blonde sleeping. Three hours of no sleep for the Uchiha. Sasuke had been tossing and turning. Finding a good and comfortable position to sleep in was annoying the male. He gotten no sleep for several hours. It was already four in the morning. Sasuke lay on his side facing the wall. He was annoyed, in pain, and tired.

"Hurting?"

The voice caused Sasuke to blink and turn to face the other. How long had he been awake? The adult could have sworn the teen was sleeping. The male blinked and sighed. He thought about lying and saying he wasn't, but he knew that Boruto wasn't someone to easily fall for a lie. So, Sasuke nodded. He watch as Boruto lift himself up, his feet swinging over the bed. Turning onto his stomach, the Uchiha exposed his back. He didn't need Boruto to tell him, they've done this same routine time and time again.

"You don't have to do this. I'll be fine."

And yet the blonde left his bed and straddled his hips. Indeed, Boruto was beyond aware he didn't need to do this. But, did he care? No. It was more of a strange bonding ritual for the two. As long as Boruto could remember, his sensei had always had some sort of back pain. Weather it be a sore back to even crippling pain….Boruto had always given a message for soothing comfort. Boruto sighed, he knew the other didn't want him worrying or wasting his energy on him. But, this was all routine for the two.

"And how does that normal go?"

The Uzumaki watched as the other sighed. Boruto pushed his hands into the Uchiha's lower back. He always started massaging from the lower back and worked his way up. Gentle humming vibrated the blonde's throat as he soothed Sasuke's lower back. Boruto could feel tight muscles loosen and relax as massaging continued.

"A little higher?"

Boruto glided his hands up against the pale skin. After years of massaging the other, he had a good idea of where he needed to work on next. Blue eyes watch the even breathing of the other. No, he wasn't sleeping. Just bored. There were times when massaging would bore the other, but Boruto could do nothing about it. The teen pressed, grasped, pulled and released on the skin beneath his fingers. Boruto could feel the shiver running through the other. It was normal for his sensei to shiver. Even after many years, he still nervous about exposing his back to the blonde.

"That's enough for tonight. I feel better now."

Sasuke's voice was soft. He was also tired. And Boruto needed to sleep as well. The teen has not been sleeping well for the past few nights and this worried Sasuke. He wanted the blonde to have at least a good couple of hours of sleep. So, he was cutting the massaging short. He did feel a bit better though. Enough to let him sleep.

Boruto raised an eyebrow. He knew that his sensei in the past, had cut massages short. The blonde's gut told him that this was what the other was doing now. But, sleep was strong in the teen's eyes. he still had a semi-migraine to deal with as well. So, a sigh and quick nod. Boruto removed himself from the Uchiha's hips and placed himself into the bed he's using tonight.

Once beneath the now cool sheets and blankets, Boruto's eyes drooped. The white pillow was cool to the touch as well. The room was warm, too warm for the blonde's liking. But, the cool sheets were a welcome contrast to the room's heat. The teen's eyelids covered his eyes, then moved back up. But, them moved down again. Nuzzling his head into the pillow, the Uzumaki drifted.

Sasuke watch the even raise and fall of the teen's breathing. He knew the other had fallen asleep quickly. This pleased the male, knowing that the other would get as much sleep as he could. Turning on his back, Sasuke grabbed his own cool bed sheets and covered himself. With Boruto's soft snoring and the cool sheets, Sasuke was lulled into a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
